Wi-Fi network performance is an important factor in environments with high numbers of user devices using various Wi-Fi standards. As new Wi-Fi systems are introduced to address the increased performance demands, coexistence and compatibility with legacy systems is necessary. With each new amendment to the Wi-Fi standard, additional signaling is required so the subsequent amended systems can identify each transmission and classify it as either one of the legacy systems transmissions or one from the newer amended standard. A design target for High Efficiency Wi-Fi (HEW) standard may be to adopt methods to improve the efficiency of Wi-Fi, and to distinguish between transmissions that are classified as coming from HEW computing devices or other devices.